Swelter (Dragonfrost)
Appearance Swelter is a thin dragon, with a lot of strength. She is tall, and has a large sail. Swelter has pale yellow scales and a lighter underbelly. Her sail is a slightly desaturated and lighter yellow than her scales. Her wing membrane is the same color as the sail. She has dark gold diamond paterns down her spine and small dark brown spots on snout, shoulders, and diamonds. On her back left leg is a tattoo of four black roses, varying in size. Personality Swelter is an approachable, faithful, and determined dragon. She is reluctant to allow any dragon become close with her, for fear of becoming to attatched to them, though sometimes she brings down her personal wall and let's herself care. She is kindarted and well-mannered, as well as intelligent and law- abiding. Swelter wants to protect hybrids and dragons like herself from being hurt by the AHA Cult. She loathe the AHA Cult and wants to see them destroyed. She is ruthless when protecting those she cares about. History Swelter is the daughter of two members of the AHA Cult. Unlike her parents and the rest of the cult, she was sympathetic towards hybrids and inter-tribe relationships. One day when she was out patrolling, she met a SandWing-SkyWing hybrid named Thrasher, and began to care for him. Swelter began meeting Thrasher in secret, knowing that if her parents ever found out, they would kill him. One day, Swelter's parents noticed her odd behavior and followed her to one of the secret meetings. When they saw Thrasher, they immediately attacked him. Then they killed him right in front of Swelter, who had began to develop feelings for him. Looking down at Thrasher's limp, dead, body, Swelter ran away from the scene, and her parents. She decided to join the Stonewall Guard, so she could help in the effort to put an end the AHA Cult once and for all. Relationships Thrasher- Thrasher was Swelter's love intrest, buy he died before she could confess her feelings. She enjoyed his company and enjoyed the stories of his life on the streets, at least, the happy ones. He was shy and told her about his plans of finding and joining the Eevee Association, which was rumored to only accept hybrids. Swelter convinced him not to, as she.wouldn't be able to join with him, aso she was not a hybrid. Heatwave- Swelter wasn't very close with either of her parents, as she felt uncomfortable when they talked about hybrids, which they talked about all the time. Their relationship worsened after the killing if Thrasher. Leopard- Swelter always thought her mother was more cruel than her dad, but not by much. They didn't have a good relationship, similar to her father. She cut all ties with Leopard and Heatwavery after Thrasher'so murder. Cicada- Swelter has a deep respect for Commander Cicada, though is usually frightened in his presence, because she wonders what he'll do to her ifor he found out her upbringing, which she hasn't told anyone in the guard. She keeps herself calm and collected when in the same room, so thathat she doesn't appear weak. Isopod- Dweller gets along well with Isopod, and feels like she can talk to him about almost anything. Of course, she hasn't told him anything about her heritage or childhood. She ''has ''told him about Thrasher though, just not about the way he died. She sometimes finds herself feeling jealous about Isopod's upbringing and that he had nice parents, which she never had. But Isopod is one of the few dragons she has let in since Thrasher's death. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Soldier)